


The Sacrifices We Make

by chibimono



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Back to see a friend, Best Friends, Gen, Remember when we used to..., Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that repo business they had...? Yeah, those were the glory days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrifices We Make

"I'm starting to rethink joining you in this repo business," Booster groaned. "When they start talking money, you get a little too eager and start snapping jobs up."

"But hey! That's how you make the big bucks, Booster buddy!" Some how, defending his position while chained to a wall with his wrists over his head didn't seem to convincing, but Ted still grinned anyway. "You can't have a client running off to someone else if you know you can get the job done."

Booster frowned from where he laid tied down to a stone alter. "But you didn't know we could get it done, Beetle. That we'd just make it up as we go. Well, we probably won't get it done now. Since, you know, we'll be dead!"

"Details, details," Ted shrugged the best he could.

"Yeah," Booster snorted. "Like human sacrifice, which they conveniently left out of the job description."

"And what's with this 'we'? 'We'll be dead'? You got a mouse in your pocket? You're the one on the alter. I'm just here to witness."

Booster all but choked on a growl.

"But look on the bright side, Boost! With your shiny future genes, these people think you're some kinda god. That's gotta be a nice thought... Even if it might be your last."

"Thanks, Beetle," Booster gritted out. "I feel so much better now."

"No prob, buddy. It's what friends are for!" Ted smiled. "Anyway, you can't really die. I'd feel bad and I need you for the escape plan."

Booster snapped his head around to look at Ted. "Escape plan! Why didn't you tell me you had an escape plan?"

Ted laughed. "It's fun to watch you sweat, pal. And I was still thinking it up."

"If we make out of here alive, I might just kill you myself," Booster glared.

"No, you wouldn't," Ted said cheerfully, already working his hands free. "You'd miss me too much, and you know it."

Booster pouted as he was being freed and Ted sat beside him to put an arm around his shoulder. "Look," Ted said quietly, his smile and blue eyes sincere. "If they did manage to sacrifice you, I'd miss ya. I'd be a heck of a mess, I'd miss you so much. You're my bestest buddy, Booster. And I can't think of a world I'd like to live in without you."

When Booster's bottom lip felt like it would quiver, he moved to hug his friend to hide his face against Ted's shoulder. "Thanks, Ted," was all he could get out as Booster choked on his own memories of what his life had become since he lost his friend.

Ted gave Booster's back a pat and then moved to stand. "Alright, enough chitchat. I say it's time we make like sheep and get the flock outta here. Whadda ya say?"

"Right behind you," Booster smiled, following Ted out and into the fray of guards.


End file.
